Team Flare: Quest To Save The World
by Charmander678
Summary: Flint gets turned into a Charmander and gets found by an Eevee. They are now on a rescue team with a Rockruff and have more adventures to come. Will they be able to save the Pokemon world before its to late?
1. Challenges

**This is my first story so sorry if there is any messups by the way I do not own pokemon or the characters. I do own their personality.**

 _I could_ _see_ _nothing_ _but_ _darkness_ _but_ _I could_ _still_ _feel_ _the_ _wind_. _Then_ _I felt_ _a gentle_ _poke which_ _caused_ _me_ _to_ _make_ _a_ _low_ _grunt_. _Then_ _again_ _and_ _again_ _until_ _my_ _eyes_ _finally_ _opened_.

"Uhh …what…happened?"

"Oh good your awake."

He then looked up and saw an Eevee staring down at him and he quickly jumped up in disbelief.

"Your…your talking!"

"So you can talk. We all can talk what's the difference?" Eevee said tilting her head

"Your a Pokemon and your talking!"

"I don't mean to point out the obvious but your a Pokemon to." Eevee said

"Huh?"

He then looked at himself with shock as he saw his red scales, short body, and tail with flame on the tip.

"I've turned into a Charmander!"

He then started to run in circles while Eevee looked at him starting to laugh. He couldn't remember a thing.

"Alright relax, relax I'm gonna start by asking what's your name." Eevee said

"Oh my name it's…It's Flint" he said lucky to at least remember one thing

"Well Flint I'm Eevee it's nice to meet you. But what do you mean by "I have turned into a Charmander". Because that would be weird."

"I know I might sound crazy but I used to be a human…it just doesn't make sense."

Eevee then stared at him looking at his Charmander characteristics and didn't believe him at all.

"Are you okay you have been staring at me for a while now." Flint said

"It's just you look like a random Charmander to me. But if you are a human tell me something a human would know." Eevee said

"Umm like what?"

"What kind of school did you go to, or your first job."

"I would if only I could remember." Flint said putting his arms behind his head because it was a relaxing pose

Eevee sighed she clearly didn't believe one word he said but she only just met him so she just thought he hit his head hard on something. Flint noticed that Eevee was thinking and looking at him which made him nervous a little bit.

"So what do we do now?" Flint said

After Flint said that like magic a pichu ran from the bushes screaming help. Eevee and Flint turned to the pichu and quickly made there way over to them.

"What's wrong?" Eevee asked

"It's horrible my parents and little brother are trapped in my house with fire spreading everywhere! You got to help me." Pichu said

Eevee kind of looked nervous so Flint looked at the pichu who was about to cry and let out a heavy sigh.

"Lead the way." Flint said

Eevee looked at Flint as he yelled at her to come on Eevee was surprised but followed behind. Pichu lead them all the way to his house that was about to be burned down. They could hear people screaming as Flint looked down at the sand.

"Eevee I have a plan you take the sand and throw it at the fire so I can use that entrance to get inside." Flint said

"What! Sand won't work on fire you need water!"

"Last time I checked you need oxygen to make fire grow. Water has oxygen and sand doesn't so throw the sand we don't have much time." Flint said shocked he still remembered that

Eevee nodded then used her feet to kick the sand onto the house causing some fire to go out. Flint then went through the entrance and started calling out for the family.

"We're over here!"

Flint looked at the corner and saw the family huddled beside each other.

"Come on we got to get you guys out of here." Flint said

Eevee didn't see anymore sand and there was no water around so all she could do was hope for the best.

"Come on Flint." Eevee whispered

Seconds later Flint came out with the rest of pichu's family.

"Your back!" Eevee shouted

Pichu ran to his family hugging them. Flint smiled and looked at their house which was burned down with nothing but fallen wood and ashes.

"So umm where are you guys gonna live since your house is…" Flint said stopping mid sentence

"Don't worry about us we can live with our cousins we have tons of em." Pichu said

"Thank you we would give you a token for our appreciation but our house is burned down." The female Pikachu said

"It's okay ma'am we are just happy we could help." Eevee said

The family smiled as they thanked the them one more time before leaving the two there with the burned down house.

"So I guess I'll just have to find where I'm sleeping then." Flint said

"Yeah…you could come to my house until you find a place to live." Eevee said with a faint blush

"Really!?! Wow thanks Eevee!" Flint said with a grin on his face

"Don't mention it. But my house is not the best house." Eevee said while making her way to her house

"Well no ones house is perfect. But there each special in there own way." Flint said hoping he gave her a little self confidence

"Well we're here." Eevee said

Flint looked up to see that her house was as big as an elephant. When they walked inside her house Flint saw a lot of furniture and two beds. He also saw a poster with a Pokemon holding a sign which said _"Come sign up to be a hero! Be that someone who can help a Pokemon and save a life. Be a rescue team today!"_

"Umm hey Eevee what's this poster for?" Flint asked

"Oh that's a poster for the rescue team sign up. I always wanted to join but you have to have two Pokemon or more to be a able to. I asked Pokemon but they said I could never do it." Eevee said with her ears drooping beside her head

"Well now I know why you were so hesitant when Pichu asked for help. But who cares what those other Pokemon say! I say we go and Sign up." Flint said

"You mean it? You'll actually sign up with me!" Eevee said perking up

"Of course!" Flint said with a wide grin

Eevee couldn't help but hug him. She never thought this day would come when she actually had a chance to become apart of her own rescue team.

"Thank you so much!" Eevee shouted

"No problem now let's get to the sign up Vee!" Flint Yelled breaking the hug

"Vee?" Eevee asked

"Yeah short for Eevee! I thought it would be a cute nickname." Flint said as he blushed

"I like it!" Eevee said

"Well come on let's go." Flint said giving her a warm smile

When they made it to the Serene Village Flint was amazed by all the buildings and Pokemon. Eevee and Flint walked inside the a building where he and Eevee saw sheets and sheets of paper. And behind the counter was a WigglyTuff.

"Oh it's you again. Didn't I tell you that you need at lest one more Pokemon if you want to join." The WigglyTuff said

"Yeah and that Pokemon is Flint right here." Eevee said as Flint waved

"The Charmander are you serious. A Charmander and an Eevee working as an duo." WigglyTuff laughed

"Yep so pass us those sign up sheets!" Flint said boldly

WigglyTuff stopped laughing and sighed at Flint's comment. She looked at them and passed them a packet of paper and a pencil.

"Wow are all these necessary?" Flint asked

"If you want to be a hero yes." WigglyTuff said

"Well it's asking us simple questions that are pretty easy to answer." Eevee said

 **After a few long minutes of signing sheets they were finally finished**

"There we finished all 2 pages." Eevee mummered

"Yeah it wasn't that hard I thought the packet would be 16 pages or something." Flint said

"Whatever your package will arrive shortly. But why did you put your name as Team Flare." WigglyTuff said

"Because we love to fire up the challenge." Flint said

"What challenge all your doing is saving Pokemon." WigglyTuff said

"Well that's the challenge." Flint said

WigglyTuff rolled her eyes as a package dropped down from the tube beside her. Flint and Eevee happily took the package and left.

"See Vee we're gonna be unstoppable." Flint shouted

"Yeah!" Eevee said still getting used to the nickname

When they walked out another team with Pancham, Charmeleon, Frogadier, and Gengar looked at them and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Flint asked

"It's just that you two don't stand a chance against us. When we save Pokemon were the best at what we do." Gengar said as him and his team started laughing

"So?" Eevee

"So you're not gonna save anyone. You two are just newbies." Gengar said

"Hey that's not true!"

They looked up to see where the voice was coming from but saw nothing.

"I'm down here."

The Pokemon looked down to see a Rockruff standing next to Flint and Eevee. Gengar and his crew went silent before bursting out with laughter.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Charmeleon finally shouted

"Well if you must know my name is Rocky. And these two are more than capable of being apart of their own team." Rocky said

"How so?" The Gengar said

"I've seen them them rescue Pichu and his family from a fire. If they can do that they can do the same for other Pokemon." Rocky stated

"So just because they rescued Pokemon once doesn't mean they can do it again!" Pancham yelled

"Wanna bet?" Rocky said

"Yeah if they can get 10 rescues by the end of this week we will stop messing with newbies like yourselves." Gengar said

"Your on!" Rocky yelled as the team walked away laughing

Rocky soon turned around to face Flint and Eevee with his tongue hanging out his mouth. Flint and Eevee looked at the young puppy in shock.

"So I guess you guys should start first thing tomorrow because you only have one rescue point." Rocky reminded them

"Who are you?" Eevee asked

"I told you I'm Rocky."

"No why are you here?" Flint asked

"Oh I followed you after I saw you help Pichu. Then I heard you say you guys would be a team so I wanted to join. So can I please join?" Rocky said

"Where are your parents I'm sure they are worried sick?" Eevee said

"Oh I don't have any parents they died when I was little because they got beat up by some human who I guess hated Pokemon. So now I'm hanging in the woods eating what I can find. That's why I want to join your team so Pokemon won't have to experience what I did." Rocky said in a sad tone lowering his head

Eevee and Flint looked at each other and back at Rocky who looked like he could use family and friends. Flint kind of felt guilty for what happened to Rocky and he wanted to help.

"Alright Rocky you can join." Flint said

"Really?" Rocky asked

"Positive you can even live with us." Flint said

"Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!" Rocky said spinning and jumping with excitement

"But you'll need a bath first." Eevee said as they started to walk back to her house

They were almost there but Rocky was so excited he was almost beyond the stopping point of her house. When they got there Flint dropped the package and ran water in the bathtub. When Flint called for Rocky we rushed in the bathroom and jumped into the water. It took Flint about 10-20 minutes to clean off the dirt on Rocky. By the time he was finished it was dark and Eevee poured Rocky a bowl of water and food she got from the Pokémart. After Rocky ate he got onto the bed Flint was sleeping on and fell asleep.

"Hey Vee you think we can get ten rescues by the end of this week?" Flint asked

"To be honest I don't know. But we have to keep our head held high." Eevee said

"I guess you're right. But we should probably go to bed." Flint said after heading to his bed where Rocky was sleeping

Before Flint got into bed Eevee embraced him with a hug and he hugged back.

"Again Thanks." Eevee said

"Your welcome." Flint said as Eevee broke the hug and went to her bed

When Flint got in the bed Rocky started kicking his feet right in Flint's face so Flint turned over to one side but was still being kicked by Rocky.

"This is gonna be a long night." Flint said

 **This concludes the end of chapter one of Team Flare: Quest to save the world. Feel free to share what you think about it in the comments.**


	2. To all readers

I've given up on this story and gave Puplover695 full permission to take over. Puplover695 has told me that the story would be out soon, If you want to veiw the story wait till its out on Puplover695 account.


End file.
